Regret
by Ai Angel
Summary: Shinigami and humans alike all feel regret... What do they regret most? Read to find out. Couples: IchiTats, RenjiRukia, HitsuHina, RanGin and IshiHime. T for some language. Quite Angtsy


Enjoy… This is my first Angst-like fic.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ok, when I say this, those damned lawyers will stop ringing my doorbell at 4:48 am to try and sue me. I DO NOT OWN BLEACH TITE KUBO-SAMA DOES! Ok now they'll stop interrupting my beauty sleep.**

* * *

**Ichigo POV**

As I stare at the ceiling trying to get sleep I can't help but think… I was… No, I am, a horrible person. So what if I saved a couple of people from Hollows and saved some of my friends? Even though I've saved my friends they always somehow end up covered in blood whether it is theirs or someone else's. Even though I regret that deeply there is one thing I regret even more. The fact that I betrayed my friends… Not the ones already dead and are currently Shinigami… No, definitely not them, I don't recall ever betraying them… It wasn't my friends that had been with me on my adventures back and forth from Soul Society and what not. It wasn't them, I never betrayed them… It was my other friends… The ones who were waiting for me in school… No they weren't waiting for just me… They were waiting for everyone… Rukia… Inoue… Ishida… Chad… The one I betrayed the most though, was, no, is Tatsuki. She knew all about my Shinigami life and all I did was act as if she was crazy and didn't know what she was talking about. But in truly all I was doing was hiding the truth from her. The truth about everyone and everything… She probably knew some of it but I didn't tell her the truth… I betrayed her. She cared a lot about Inoue and maybe even me. All she wanted was the truth and I took that away from her. I'm a horrible person, I may be even worse than Aizen.

The thing I regret most is… Betraying Tatsuki, my good friend and maybe even in the near future even more than just that…

* * *

**Tatsuki POV**

I lay uncomfortably on my side trying to capture some sort of slumber. It was really no use. I couldn't get to sleep; my mind was too clouded with thoughts about what had been happening recently. Orihime had just come back to school and acted as if nothing happened. I didn't want her to get upset so I didn't wet her blanket of joy and happiness. Though I can't help but regret… Everything that's happened, I was so blind not to see Ichigo leaving me behind… He is and always will be such an idiot. I bet he still thinks I don't know about him running around in that black kimono chasing those monsters with those weird-ass masks. I can't believe I never spared a second thought about his _emergency_ trips to the bathroom and the sudden personality changes he had. Now that I think about it I'm an even bigger idiot than he is. I was so stupid that I didn't even realize that he was running off, he ran so fast and so suddenly that I didn't notice him leaving me behind in dust. He wasn't the only one… Rukia, Sado, Ishida and even Orihime were leaving me in the dust but Ichigo probably had the biggest impact. I would have thought that Orihime would have but she didn't. Inside I knew she would have to grow up and stand up for herself. In fact I'm kind of glad she left me behind. She isn't so dependant anymore and she knows how to take care of herself. She was behind me like a shield from anything bad or terrifying but now she can stick up for herself. I'm proud of her, if anything. It was Ichigo that was surprising. I thought him of all people would wait for me to catch up… I thought we were friends, Ichigo.

The thing I regret most is… Letting Ichigo slip through me fingers and leave me in dust, he is a really good friend and in the near future he may be even more.

* * *

**Rukia POV**

I'm back in Soul Society just staring into nothingness as I sit on the edge of my bed. When I went to rescue Inoue, Nii-sama came to my rescue and saved me. I'm so weak! I can't even win a battle without almost dying and endangering another! I'm pathetic and act tough when really I'm not. Whenever I think about myself like this a small voice in the back of my head rings saying that it wasn't true and if I asked the one person you truly cared about me he would disapprove of my thinking. At first I thought it was Ichigo or Inoue but it wasn't. It was Renji, the one and only. When I think about it, he was with me from the very start, supporting me and helping me the whole way. Which makes me wonder… Why did I ever leave him? He was always looking after me. Even when I knew there was jealousy boiling inside of him when I was accepted into the Kuchiki family, even then he tried to be happy for me. That's what I like and hate the most about him; he always wants the best for me even if he doesn't like it…

The thing I regret most is… Ever leaving Renji, the man I think I'm falling in love with.

* * *

**Renji POV**

As I lie motionless in my bed I stare at the ceiling counting the tiles. I just got back from a mission to save Orihime Inoue. Rukia had gotten hurt again. I'm starting to think back to when she almost her execution time I remember how scared I was. She had gotten hurt and now that I think about it… It was my fault. If I had never let her go then maybe that would have never happened. Maybe if I had just stopped her before she left maybe she might have not almost been executed. Maybe instead of trying to be happy for and thinking about what might have been for her own good and whether or not she would be happier with or without me maybe I should have just told her I wouldn't be able to live with out her. Maybe I should have just told her she shouldn't leave and stay by my side and we would graduate together… But I didn't, I wasn't thinking ahead. I was only thinking that she might have been happier with the Kuchiki's than with me. I didn't know then, but maybe she would have been happier with me… I guess I'll never know but maybe, just maybe, she would have stayed if I had just told her all that. Maybe…

The thing I regret most is… Ever letting Rukia leave because I don't think I would be able to go on without the girl I think I'm falling in love with.

* * *

**Hitsugaya POV**

As I watch the slight rise and fall of your chest as you lay there almost motionless. You had just regained consciousness from your comatose state… When I saw you awake through the large screen a large wave of relief was sent over me and for the first few times in longest time I smiled. But it soon dissipated when I saw you still cared for that bastard Aizen. Maybe, just maybe, if I hadn't given you that letter or been able to protect you then maybe you wouldn't have gotten hurt… Maybe even if I had never let you get that close to that bastard then maybe you wouldn't still care for him. I wish I could turn back time and do just that… If I hadn't been so blind as to not see Aizen wrapping his manipulative finger around you and if I had stopped him you wouldn't be like this. You may still be the joyful, innocent bed-wetter I knew you to be. But because of me you may no longer be that girl I knew you to be, even through the course of time you may not return to being my sweet innocent bed-wetter. I'm sorry, Bed-Wetter Momo.

The thing I regret most is… Ever letting Aizen get to you, the girl I care for most, the girl I know I share something special with and always will.

* * *

**Hinamori POV**

As I slowly opened my eyes to see your limp form next to my bed in a chair next to me I feel sadness and guilt overtake my mind. I feel the wet tears fall from my eyes as I watch them fall onto your hand. I don't know how you can keep caring about someone like me. I pointed my sword at you, I practically got you killed and worst of all… I destroyed everything we had. I chose someone I admired over you; a boy I grew up with and am sure is more than just a childhood friend. When I saw the look in your eyes when you first saw me awake I couldn't feel any happier, atleast I think. But when I started to talk about Aizen-taichou my heart was breaking at the look in your eye, it was the look of betrayal, the same look you gave me when I pointed Tobiume at you when I believed you killed Aizen-taichou. Shiro-chan… Why? Why do you care so much over someone like me? I almost got you killed and believed someone I admired over you! How can you forgive me Shiro-chan!? How? I want to know what I mean to you! I want to know what makes you want to protect me no matter what even if it could kill you. But why do you do it? Don't you know that if you're gone I'll be left alone and I won't be able to go on without you? Please tell me Shiro-chan how can you forgive and still care about me after all the horrible things I've done? Tell me Shiro-chan! Why? Why is it that you care so much? I want to know! I really want to know! Tell me Shiro-chan… Please… Gomen ne, Shiro-chan… For not seeing what we had and always will…

The thing I regret most is… Not seeing the special bond we shared, Shiro-chan, because we have something special and we'll always have it…

* * *

**Rangiku POV**

I gaze out of the window into the starry night. I'm standing in nothing but a simple white robe. As I look towards the tree just outside the window I see shrivelled up purple fruits growing from the tree. They remind me of you, someone I wish not to be reminded of, someone I thought I got over… Gin… I can lie to myself and say I'm over the fact you broke my heart into tiny miniscule unrecognizable pieces but that would be lying… Gin, you betrayed Soul Society and most importantly you betrayed me… Yet I can't find it in my heart to hate you. When I think about the last words you said to me, it makes me think, why didn't I hold onto you a little longer? Why didn't I see you slowly turning away from me and walking off just like you always do? Why? Tell me Gin. How could I have been so blind? I could've and should've stopped you from walking away from me. But the thing is I didn't… Why Gin? Why did you leave me here? Sure I still have Taichou but still… He's a little too worried about Momo-chan… I don't blame him… When the love of your life, even though he denies all facts, is in a Squad Four hospital bed you can tend to be really worried… I know if you were in the hospital bed I would visit you everyday and spend as much time as I could with you, well, if you were still here that is… Gin, why? Why do you always leave without telling me where and when you're going? Though this time you said 'Sayonara' to me and I knew at the time you meant it, you were leaving and you were leaving me for good… You're so stupid. And yet I can't hate you… In fact I think I love you. No… I know I love you, Gin…

The thing I regret most is… Letting you walk away saying 'Sayonara', because Gin I can't live with the thought of you leaving me for good, I can't live without you; I can't live without the person I love and I'll love you no matter what.

* * *

**Gin POV**

I stare lazily at the plain white wall next ta my bed… Living here is rather… Borin'… Even livin' in Rukongai was interestin'… But then again ya were there… Ran-chan… Ya were there to keep me company; I was never bored with ya around, Ran-chan… But I left ya… Again… I didn't tell ya but when 'Sayonara' escaped my lips I knew ya knew I was leavin'… And leavin' for good… I ain't that happy with my decision ta leave ya… I left the only person I cared 'bout in Soul Society in the dust… At times I wonder why I left ya… But then only one person comes to mind… Aizen… I promise Ran-chan, if he so much as lays a finger on ya I'll kill 'im myself. I won't let 'im do ta ya what he did ta Hina-chan… That's a promise I will keep no matta what… Don't worry 'bout me anymore ok Ran-chan… 'Cause thinkin' 'bout ya worryin' 'bout me is only gonna break my heart… Ya better not be cryin' 'cause of me, I think my heart would break into so many small tiny pieces no one will be able to recognise 'em. Ran-chan, at things like this it makes me wonder why I left Soul Society… I think 'bout how things woulda been if I didn't leave ya and Soul Society… Everythin' may have turned out OK. But I did leave ya and I'm sorry, Ran-chan. My last words ta ya were true… If only ya coulda held onta me a little longer. I wish ya did… At times I wish I never left ya for Aizen. Gomen ne, Ran-chan… I meant it and always will… I'm truly sorry, Ran-chan… I don't blame ya if ya don't forgive me… I left ya for a guy who stabbed your Taichou and Hina-chan, people ya considered ya little brother and sister. But I guess I can't change the past… What's done is done… Gomen ne, Ran-chan… Though ya may not forgive me… I will always love ya…

The thing I regret most is… Choosin' a bastard over ya, Ran-chan, 'cause I know I love ya and always will no matta what…

* * *

**Orihime POV**

I sit on my bed staring out my window… It's a starry night… I've only recently just got out of Aizen-san's clutches and now that the whole thing is over… I realize that I don't love Kurosaki-kun… It just hit me like a ton of bricks. I just knew he would never love me, I don't understand, I just suddenly didn't feel the tingly sensation that went down from my nose to my toes when I was around him anymore … I don't know how I knew … Maybe it's my women's intuition… The same one that let me see that Ishida-kun likes Kuchiki-san. Ishida-kun… How come I always fall in love with guys that don't love me back? I don't know why but now I get butterflies in my stomach and a special feeling go all around my body when I'm around him. At first I thought maybe I just liked him more than a friend… But when I thought real hard it made me remember I got those feelings whenever I was alone with him… Like that time he saved me in Soul Society… I remember when he held me real close and we were all alone I felt those special feelings. The ones I got from being alone with him… They aren't the same as the ones I got from Kurosaki-kun… The ones I got from Kurosaki-kun made me slightly nervous… But the ones I get from Ishida-kun make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. They make me feel like I can tell him anything and that I can get really close to him and he won't mind at all… Those feelings made me feel special… Like he thinks I'm special in my own way… When I think about it… Right after I was rescued I ran straight into Kurosaki-kun's arms and I didn't feel that special feeling in my body anymore… Then when I saw Ishida-kun and ran straight into him and wrapped my arms around him I remember the special feeling course through my body. Now I that I know I love Ishida-kun I wonder why I didn't say goodbye to him instead of Kurosaki-kun… I wish I did. Then maybe I would have realised that special feeling in my system when I was alone him… Then maybe I would have known I was in love with him…

The thing I regret most is… Not noticing I love Ishida-kun, and always will…

* * *

**Ishida POV**

I lie lazily on my bed not really looking at anything. My glasses neatly flooded on my bedside table. We had just gotten Inoue-san back from Aizen… I remember the pang in my heart when she ran straight to Kurosaki's arms… I don't know why but I know it was there… Then when she ran towards me to wrap her arms around me I remember the special feeling in my body and the sudden speed up in my heart rate. Back when we went to rescue Kuchiki-san and I rescued her from the Shinigami, when I held her close I felt the same way… If anything… I think I'm in love… When she was gone I felt a void in my heart… I immediately knew something was wrong… Gomen ne, Inoue-san… I couldn't save you… I couldn't do anything for you… Gomen ne…

The thing I regret most is… Not being able to save Inoue-san, because Inoue-san I love you and always will…

* * *

R&R

Hope you liked it…

I'm thinking, should I write one from the POV's of the Zanpakutous? If you think I should tell me ok?

But until then this is gonna be a one-shot. Anyway tell me if I did Gin's speech right 'cause I'm not sure. Oh and tell me if anyone is OOC, okay?


End file.
